


A Happy Fake Chop Easter

by ImmortalHKitty



Series: Fake Chop Holidays [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, fake chop - Fandom
Genre: happy easter!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: The Easter Bunny leaves the Fake Chop guys and girls an adorable surprise.





	A Happy Fake Chop Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my other story A Merry Fake Chop (almost) Christmas, so this was just a random idea that popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy Easter!!

“Whoa, what the fuck?” James exclaims upon opening the door to the warehouse and seeing a bunny. It’s just sitting on the floor, however, it takes a look at him, and hops away. James shuts the door slowly, making sure the bunny doesn’t bolt out it. 

“Do I hear… peeping?” James cautiously makes his way into the main room then stops. In the kitchen area/ the most open part of the warehouse they have, everyone is sitting in an off circle.

“James! Look what the Easter Bunny brought us!” Lindsey is the first to notice him. She holds up a different colored bunny, this one black and white as opposed to the brown one he just saw. In the sloppy circle, he sees about a dozen peeping chicks along with a few different colored bunnies. Asher, Jakob, and Trevor are playing with the tiny chicks and everyone else is holding the bunnies.

“Aleks, why did you pull this shit again?” James sighs, thinking back to just a few months ago when ‘Santa’, who was clearly Aleks, brought in a live reindeer.

“What the fuck are you talking about? It was the Easter Bunny who did this,” he insists, continuing to pet the white bunny he has. “He even left us candy. Go look at your desk.”

“This guy I swear,” James mutters as he does as directed. He walks over to his own area, noticing two more bunnies hopping around the place. Upon reaching his desk, James notices there are a few bags of his favorite candy sitting on top of it. He even spots a small handwritten note saying “Happy Easter, James!” that is clearly in Aleks’ handwriting.

“See, I told you!” Aleks says as James comes back into view with one of the bags opened. He settles down next to Aleks. One bunny, a gray one, hops over to him and allows James to pet it. 

“You can feed them carrots,” Anna tells James. She has now joined Trevor, Asher, and Jakob in playing with the chicks. She’s holding one and petting it with her thumb as it peeps.

“What did the Easter Bunny leave us the carrots too?” James is still petting the bunny, enjoying how soft the fur is. 

“They’re in the fridge,” says Brett whose bunny is now asleep in his arms. 

“Fine, fine.” James leaves the circle and opens the fridge to find a few packs of mini carrots. He pulls a bag out, ripping open the plastic to create a hole. He settles back down next to his unofficial bunny, offering a carrot to it. It takes it immediately, chewing on it.

“Can I have the bag, please?” Lindsey asks. James hands over the bag, watching as she then feeds the bunny she has carrots. It’s quite cute. James can admit that playing with the bunnies and chicks is a bit therapeutic after dealing with so much stress. 

They play with the rabbits and chicks for almost a half hour longer before Aleks disappears and not long after, the ‘Easter Bunny’ arrives. Of course, it’s Aleks who is dressed up in the bunny costume they took from their old crew. It was used during a bank robbery that they had done right before Easter a few years ago. The ‘Easter Bunny’ wordlessly gathers up all the chicks and bunnies in proper containment methods. With a wave, he leaves with all the animals.

“We really need to figure out where Aleks finds theses animals,” James says. “First a reindeer and now a shit ton of bunnies and chicks. What’s next?” They might be in a crew where they can steal shit without being caught, but they do that as a team. James has no idea how Aleks can just steal animals all by himself and then return them unharmed and not get caught.

“My bet is an eagle for Fourth of July and Uncle Sam is going to deliver it,” says Brett. By now he has gotten up from where he had been sitting and now he is searching for something to eat.

“At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised.” James walks back to desk when he notices something. “Oh, no! Now there’s bunny shit everywhere!” He might have enjoyed Aleks’ surprise at the time, but now this really sucks. 

 

“Aw, did the Easter Bunny take the chicks and bunnies back?” Aleks pouts. He’s holding a bag of food, which is probably how he ‘disguised’ his absence.

“Aleks, there is shit everywhere,” deadpans James. 

“That’s not my problem. I’m eating right now.” Aleks sits at his desk, pulling out his food and taking a bite of it.

“At this rate a cop isn’t going to kill you. It’s gonna be me,” James mutters to himself. Of course he’s the one that cleans up all the bunny poop, even though everyone else in the crew is capable of also doing so. What a happy Easter he is having. At least he has the candy that the Easter Bunny so graciously brought him.


End file.
